jailbreaknwnfandomcom-20200214-history
Factions - 2
These are the factions which are intended to feature in the "New Project" Major Factions Imperial Colonists The Imperial Expedition was dispatched to claim Kingshaven Isle for the Emperor on the Order of the Imperial Grand Vizer. The Imperial Expedition was heavilly reliant on supplies dispatched from the mainland to ensure their dominance on this Island, alas a Maelstrom some say whipped up by the very deities the Empire ignores. The Dwarves Dwarven Settlers, they fled the mainland seeking safety from the persecution of the increasingly prominent Human Empire. The Dwarves are constantly watching the Imperial Colonists avoiding confronation where possible. The Dwarves have sufficent power to adequately defend their own lands. The Elves The Elves like the Dwarves fled the mainland to escape persecution by the Humans. Unlike their Dwarven Allies they seek vengence upon the Human colonists and would strike at them were it not for the vast swathe of wildeness between their territorys. The Elves have no doubt that the Humans will expand and await them eagely. The Elves bear an advantage in that they have not outlawed the practice of magic and as such are able to wield it's power to strike at foes. Morfinnian Gates These Gates are said to be based upon a design perfected by the mage Morfin Illphukiir in ages long past, they require a combination (often of three colours or numbers) which is inputted on a number of control panels (ranging from one to several thousand), consoles or other objects (Which range from Crystalballs to Loaves of Bread, though the breadgate was devoured by a flock of crows leaving a group of elves stranded in the Dreadwood) A Great number of destinations are acsessible from one gate, though unless you know all the destinations you should be careful before you use on of these gates. Note: Though Morfinnian Gates are numerous no gate has been found that links directly to the site of another gate, attempts to create new gates have failed. Minor Factions The Fang Kobolds When the Expedition was dispatched the Kobolds were offered half of the Island, due to the civil war that they are locked in the Fang Kobolds sent a great many of their people from Frostfyre Island in order to establish a new Fanghold on Kingshaven Isle. The Kobold Colonists are staunch allies of the Humans. The Shadow-Scale Legion The Shadow-Scales bow to no-one. They are said to occupy part of an Abandoned Dwarven Clanhold in the wilderness part of the Isle. Though they share this Clanhold with numerous Orcs, Goblins, Gnolls and far worse they look set to become the dominant power within the abandoned Clanhold and if their schemes come to fruition perhaps the entire Island. Orc Tribes Orc Tribes fight against their foes and one another on the Kingshaven Isle. Though if they could be molded into a single coherent entity they would become a force to be reckoned with. Goblin Tribes The Goblins, much like the orcs are prone to infighting. Though the chances of them coming to power on Kingshaven Isle is doubtful. Goblins have a greater tendency to form alliances than the Orks do. Their Deep enmity of Kobolds leads them to assault their age-old foes whenever they may *They litterally use their heads as hammers Gnolls Tribal Gnolls, some serve as mercenarys to other groups but many have become feral. Indigenous Creatures Other than the Feral Gnolls there are a number of Uncivilised clans. Additionally there are said to be Magical Constructs and the like wandering the interior of the Island.